


Not Only in Dreams

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Deals, F/M, Fluff, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Terror, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Y/N keeps having vivid dreams. But the focus of those dreams is out of her reach. Or so she thought.





	Not Only in Dreams

_A cry caught in the back of your throat. The cuffs around your wrists cut into your skin. But the pain was a pleasant edge to the thrill burning between your legs. The edges of your vision were blurry. Hard to grasp. The more you tried to remember where you were, the more the pleasure receded._

_So you gave in._

_With a snap, cold fire rushed through your veins. You were close. So close._

_“Please-“ Your voice echoed. Distant and not your own._

_In response, a growl sounded from between your thighs. Its vibrations increased the thrum. A new burn came into play. Like that of a six o’clock shadow forcing you to stay put against the surface you laid on._

_“Y/N.”_

_“Please. Need more.”_

_“Y/N?”_

***

“Y/N.”

You sat up in a cold sweat. Sam was leaning over you, his hand inches from your shoulder. The room warbled into focus. A dingy hotel room nearly indistinguishable from the ones you’d been living in for the past several weeks.

“Hey.” His voice was soft. “You okay? You seemed… distressed.”

Wiping your sweat-dampened locks from your forehead, you leaned forward to your knees. “I’m fine. Just a dream. Nothing worse than usual.” You didn’t have to look at his face to know he didn’t believe you.

Sam stepped back. “Okay. Wheels up in ten? I found a lead.”

Did he sleep at all? Sneaking a peek at his face, the answer was no. Since Dean’s body disappeared after his death, you’d gotten word that he’d… changed. That he woke up with black eyes instead of green. Sam wouldn’t sleep until he got him back. You couldn’t sleep. Not dreamless anyways.

Could you tell Sam? With a soft huff at yourself, that answer was ‘no’ too. ‘Hey, Sam. I keep waking up in a cold sweat because I’m having wet dreams about your brother.’ Yeah. That would go over really well. But there was something to consider. The closer the two of you got to following the leads, too perfect not to be planted, the stronger and more realistic your dreams became. You also become more and more tied down in those dreams, but that was probably just a random detail. And one that you would definitely not share with the younger Winchester.

You shook the weak hope loose.

The dreams are just wishful thinking. Dean is gone. The demon- it’s not him. Dean is dead. And you weren’t going to get him back.

By the end of the day, both of you were wound tighter than Tesla coils. The air crackled between you with unspoken… everything. Sam needed to keep looking. You wanted to reassure him, but it wouldn’t be anything he hadn’t heard before.

Already you’d found a new hotel room. But Sam was halfway repacked by the time you came back with dinner. The half-lead he found before you left was a dud. But a tweak in your stomach said otherwise. You stuttered saying as much.

“I- I think we should stay in town. Just for another night. Sam, please. I’ve got this feeling-“

“What gut feeling could you have that I don’t have? I’m his brother.”

Oh buddy, if you only knew.

He instantly regretted his words. “Sorry. I didn’t mean- look, stay here if you want to. I need to backtrack and… I need to keep moving.” He closed his bag after stuffing in a last book. “I’ll just be back at the last town. Fifteen minutes away. If you see anything, call. Don’t… don’t do anything by yourself. Okay?”

“Okay.”

He left, taking the car and promising to stay close. If your gut feeling was gone in the morning, he’d come and get you.

By then you’d be lost in the wind.

***

_“Heya, sweetheart.” Gentle lips kissed their way down the back of your neck. His fingers trailed down your arms, leaving chills in their wake. “Did you miss me?”_

_Silk scarves bound your wrists. They drifted over your naked form. Another wrapped around your throat. Not tight, but it could be in a second._

_Your eyes were still uncovered. For the first time in your dreams, you were able to see Dean’s face. The silk tightened to keep you from screaming. He was still covered in blood. And his eyes… his eyes…_

***

Again, you woke up in a cold sweat. But it wasn’t all from the dream. The room had the odd chill of a foreign body hiding in the shadows. Gingerly, you got off the bed and headed for the door. Damn. Your knife was on the-

“Heya, sweetheart. Did you miss me?”

You ran for your knife on the dresser, but Dean… the demon flicked up in front of you, catching your reaching wrists. He twisted them behind your back to one hand.

“Mmm. Don’t be like that.” His nose traveled up one cheekbone, over your forehead, and down the other while you shivered. “It’s just me.” He smiled, warm and familiar. Then his eyes filled with darkness. He kissed you before you could scream. His laugh into your mouth continued through your struggle as he walked you back. A hand flashed out to cover your mouth as you fell back into the bed.

It was futile to struggle, but that didn’t stop you. He arched his brow before uncovering your mouth. The warning was clear. You tried to use your chance wisely. “Don’t do this. Please… come home. Sam and I-“ A yelp escaped as he kissed your forehead. It burned like the promise of a searing brand.

“Why are you so scared, Baby? Do you think I’ll hurt you?” He snickered. “I mean. I can… if that’s what you want. We were just getting to the good stuff when I… you know.” He frowned when you recoiled from his thumb stroking across your bottom lip. “Do you want me to hurt you?”

Hesitantly, you shook your head. There wasn’t a reason to believe he wouldn’t either way.

Surprisingly, he backed off. Dean let you scoot more towards the middle of the bed while he positioned himself at the end of it. The green eyes finally came back. And you finally got a good look at him. He’d gained some weight. Healthy weight. And his hair was longer already. Must be the demon super healing working its way through all that Winchester angst.

“Something like that.” His laugh rumbled. “You never could keep your thoughts off your face, Y/N. Especially the snarky ones.” You fought not to flinch away from his finger tracing over your ankle. “It’s one of the things that made me fall in love with you.”

Wait.

Did he just-

“Yes. And that’s the first thing I love about being me. This me.” He started to crawl up to you, his eyes steadily boring into yours. “No walls. Nothing holding me back. A freedom, Y/N. I can do what I want. And I can say what I want… and mean it.” Again, his nose nuzzled across your cheek. His breath fanned over your ear. “I love you.”

You licked your bottom lip. “Then- then come home. Please.”

Dean reared back with a snarl. “And what? Let Sammy mope and whine and corrupt what I’ve finally become? No, no, no, no.” His hand sliding up your thigh made you gulp. “I like this. The drive, the passion, the options. Now you’ve got one. An option.”

A whimper escaped past your lips as he trailed a finger across your collarbone.

“Let me love you. You know you want to. Or-“ he gripped your chin tight, forcing you to look only at him. “Or I’ll take what I need to sustain me, and then I’ll leave you. Depending on how tonight goes will the determine the number of pieces I leave you in.”

“Please, Dean-“

“Please what?”

The words wouldn’t come. You forced a few of them to. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Is that your final answer?”

Everything, your words and your breath and your clear thoughts, caught in your throat.

“Okay then.”

His lips smashed into yours, stealing your ability to breathe. Your ability to touch went next. There weren’t handcuffs or silk scarves. Dean kept your wrists above your head in his own firm grip. A rush of air sent a chill through you. There went your clothes. And his, going by the hardness now bumping into your stomach. Despite the fear quivering in your belly, you arched into his stomach. Into his kiss. Into how his lips traveled down your neck and across your breasts.

Dean hummed in delight. “I knew you missed me. I’ve missed you too. Now if I could just check-“ He maneuvered his grip to control your wrists with one hand. The other dipped to your sex. The wetness he found there made his hips buck. “Good to know you’ve been liking the dreams.”

A surge of panic punched the air out of your lungs. The cold grip of demonic magic held your wrists in place so Dean could let his hands roam freely. He lined himself up and teased his head at your entrance. You weren’t going to beg. No. This was not the time or place. No matter how good this Winchester was at seducing you, you were not going to give him what he wanted.

“Yes, you are. You’re going to give me every drop,” he rolled your nipped around on his tongue and released it with a pop, “every moan and scream,” Dean chuckled at your yelp when he nipped the side of your breast, “and especially every beautiful sight of you falling to pieces.”

Slowly, torturously, Dean sank into you a little at a time.

You whimpered. Part of you didn’t want this, mentally screaming that this wasn’t Dean. Mostly your heart took over. Yes, it was. Dean knew you better than anyone else. Only he could read your thoughts like that. Only he could read your body like this. You gave in with a gasp as he bottomed out.

“More-“

“Of course, baby. I’m going to take good care of you.”

Damn that gruff voice of his. You were already close.

Within minutes your voice was careening towards fracturing. The slow rotation of his hips turned feral. Desperate. Jealous. Your body fit his and his alone. He growled as much in your ear. You belonged to him. And he was never going to let you go. Each promise was punctuated with a harsh thrust. They were deep. Death had not erased the knowledge he had of your weak points. You screamed his name. And you started begging.

“Please, keep going. I’m so close. Need you. Harder. Please. Fuck me, Dean! Please, please, please-“

He knew he’d won, the smug jerk. And he obliged. Dean continued to give until your legs were quaking and your blood was close to bursting. From shoulder to shoulder, you wore a necklace of bite mars, hickies, and tongue spots from Dean’s feasting on your flesh. Your hips were starting to bruise under his strong grip.

Then he stopped.

“Wha-“

Dean wrapped a hand around your throat, silencing you. “Before we go any further, we need to come to an arrangement.”

Desperately, you rolled your hips. His new powers pinned them down.

“Nuh-uh. I can hold you here all night if I have to. This feeling you have, the last second before your ‘o’ face? I can give that to you every day and night and minute in between. Just come with me. I’ll even let you inform on me to Sammy every once in a while.”

Sweat trickled down his stomach. You had a hard time focusing while you watched it. “What happens if I say no?”

He chuckled. “Then I tie you to the bed, leave you hanging, and call Sam so he can pick you up in the morning.”

“No,” you whined, struggling. “I- I thought you… were going to take what you needed.”

Dean leaned close and flicked his eyes to black. Your walls clenched with fear hard enough to make him groan. “I can still come. But I don’t have to make sure you do too. Your choice?”

Stalling. You could stall.

“You know a deal made under duress isn’t a real one. It won’t hold up.”

“I know it won’t. But I will.” To emphasize his point, he speared you once and hard with his length. As long as he could be up, which could be an eternity, he’d keep his deal. “Go ahead and pick, baby. We both know you’re not very patient when it comes to your orgasms.”

Frantically you nodded your head. “I’ll come. If you make me cum.”

“Deal.”

Dean caught your moan in a searing kiss. Then he flipped you to your stomach and finished taking your pleasure up to the cliff. He reached under your stomach to your clit. The formerly untouched bundle of nerves sent you into overdrive. You hurried thrusting back to meet him, chasing release. Your knees gave way as he bit down on your neck, muffling his cries as he followed you down.

Both of you collapsed. His arm swung over your arm. His leg fell over your calves, finishing the post-sex-hazy cuddle. But his voice against the back of your neck kept you from falling asleep.

“You don’t need to dream tonight. Those were just fantasies. Now I can give you the real thing. And shake you all night long.”

“Seriously?” you groaned. “To hell and back and you’re still a dork?”

He laughed high and free, wrapping his arms around you tightly so he could tickle onto your back for round two.


End file.
